The beginning of a love story
by FyeahJLafferty
Summary: "This wasn't supposed to turn out this way."I sobbed,trying my best to speak clearly."I know." was everything he said"what are we gonna do now?" I knew my world would fall apart after i said this:"End it?" & I saw how his world fall apart,too.


Summery: "This wasn't supposed to turn out this way." I sobbed,trying my best to speak clearly."I know .." was everything he said "what are we gonna do now?" I knew this was the moment my whole world would fall apart as I spoke this sentence: "End it?" & I saw how his world fall apart,too.

"Brooke! Are you ready yet?" Haley screamed walking up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, just give me 2 more minutes." I said as I put on my lipstick & run threw my hair one more time.

"Brooke … you look amazing!" I turned around looking at my best friend since kindergarten."You know every guy is going to talk to you,right?"

"Well I just want one special guy, but I'd be fine with the second choice,too." I watched her laugh & realized she looked stunning,too. "Haley,why are you so dressed up?" She bit her upper lip & that was always a sign that she was nervous, but she couldn't hide anything from me.  
"Oh,this?" she pointed her finger to her skinny jeans & blue shirt. You wouldn't call Haley sexy, more beautiful & pretty. She was always the innocent one with her long curly hair falling perfectly around her face & her brown eyes shinning even at the darkest day. "This is nothing." I raised my brown,knowing she was lying.

"Haley." I gave her a little warning with my eyes that only she could read.

"What?" her voice was a little higher and I knew she was on on something.

"Haley!Are you going somewhere special today?" I knew there was a guy,because she was smiling way too much in the past couple of days, but I didn't know it was something serious or anything.

"Well … no." she walked to my bed & took a look at on of the pictures that were standing there. It was a picture of me & her on her 12th birthday, I wanted to do something special for her so I invited a clown to lighten up the little party her parents threw for her, turned out it wasn't one of my best ideas. Did you ever saw someone throwing around cake at a clown? Yeah,its not so funny how it sounds. "This was a great day." She smiled,putting the picture back on the table.

"That wasn't what you said as you were hiding in the closet while the clown was doing his little show in your garden." I laughed remembering the memory so clearly as it was yesterday. "And stop changing the subject young lady!" I walked to my closet & put on my black leather jacket.

"I'm not, its just we grow up so fast! Just look at you Brooke.." I turned around to look into the mirror. "It is like it was yesterday as we played with our barbies & now? You rather play with boys." she smirked, but I still knew she was at least a little serious about it.

"Like I'm the only one..." I turned around to look at her "Hales, we are 17.

We have to live a little and its perfectly fine if you want guy in your life.

Tell me about him" I lied down on my bed next to her.

"Well, he's really tall,has blue eyes & a really cute smile." she had a look on as if he was standing in front of her,remembering every part of him really clearly. "He's also really interested in sports& funny, but also a little cocky." I knew I broke the ice.

"Well, no one is perfect." I smiled at her. I was happy that she was happy.

To be honest with you I never saw her in a relationship,for real now. She's not the outgoing type of girl,she's tutor girl & that's perfectly fine with me.

"Your going on a date with him tonight?" Haley relaxed a little & turned to look at me. "Yeah,he's going to pick me up & we're going to have dinner."

She was smiling like she was a little kid & it was Christmas or better she was smiling like it was Christmas!

"Sounds awesome,you deserve this." I turned around to look at the clock.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late." I said as I jumped up from the bed to run down the stairs, Haley following me of course.

"Brooke , relax. You still have time." she said as I was putting on my black heels.

"No,we are supposed to meet at 10 o'clock and it is 10 o'clock!" I looked into the mirror one last time & opened the door.

"Haley,have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do or better don't do anything you wouldn't do & have fun" I said as I was rushing down to my car. "You said that already & you too!" I hear Haley scream as I reached my car.

I hope this night turns out amazing, I really do.

I was too late.

'Just great.." I mumbled to myself. I already parked my car outside & waited 20 minutes now & that could mean two things.

#1 He didn't come at all or #2 he was there waited for me & left befo re I rushed in. I was really excited about this date & I didn't even have his number to check up on him. I was sitting in a corner at the bar & already had my second beer. I mean when I'm already there I can at least drink something. I looked around the bar, like every friday night there was a drunk old man sitting at the bar still drinking some mixed drink,that I bet tasted awful,then there was a young couple at the other corner of the room who made out & some jocks playing pool. I think normally I'd have joined them, but not today. I sipped on my beer one last time, I think its time for me to go home, nothing is going to happen tonight anyway. As I walked towards the bar to pay for my drinks one of the jocks grabbed my arm..

'Hey babe,haven't seen you around here much anymore." he smirked, I'll tell you ,you could smell the alcohol miles away & I was standing pretty close.

"Yeah,well. Busy life, but I've got to go now anyway. Bye.." I tried to walk away, but he didn't let go of my arm.  
"Woah ,hold on there princess. Don't you want to join us?" he turned around,still holding me trough,to smirk at his buddy's who were all smiling like idiots.

"No,not today & now let go off my arm,okay?" But he didn't,he even started to lean closer.. "What are you doing,knucklehead?" I was leaning back,too... Nowhere is this guy coming anywhere near my lips.

"We both know you want it,too." I heard how his friends were laughing,I on the other hand didn't find this funny at all.

"No,we don't want it,so let me go." I searched around,but there was no one who could possibly help me. The couple at the corner already left & I think someone should check if this guy at the bar still had a pulse.

"Let me go!" I started to back away more,but he hold on to hard,it was actually starting to hurt.

"Hey! She said you should let go of her." Someone came up behind me & pushed this weird kid away from me.

"Come on,bro. We were just messing around." he tried to reasons,but everyone who saw us could tell that's a lie.

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't leave I'll mess a little with your face,too."

I think these two even talked/fought some more,but I didn't hear anything because I just had eyes for my hero.

"You okay?" he turned around & I could actually feel like my mouth opened a little. He was gorgeous. He had a sexy smirk,dirty blonde hair & unbelievable blue eyes. Ups,I think I was staring.  
"Hey,your okay?" he asked again.

"yeah,yeah. I'm fine,really." I said & tried to smile a little. "Thanks for that."

"Oh no problem,I like doing something like this." He started down at me,with a really adorable smile on his face.  
"What? Being really cocky & playing the hero?"

"No.." he laughed a little."More,saving pretty girls." I felt like my cheeks turned red & I really hoped he didn't see it.

"So your doing this more often?" I leaned my head back to the side & realized that we were already walking out the bar. _'where the hell are we going?'_

"I would say once a week." he stopped right outside the bar & i think that's a good sign, I mean he could have pulled me into his truck already or shot me or … well you get the picture.

"How funny." I rolled my eyes at his attempt,"but anyway... I'm gonna go." I said as I started to walk towards my car.

"Wait." he said & I turned around immediately smiling like a fool.

"Yeah?" I said as I bit my lip,trying my best with my little cute act.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked,while he put his hands in his pockets.

"You?" I actually laughed. "I don't know you or even for god's sake your name AND my car would still be here."

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott, I'm 18 years old,just moved here from Florida with my mum. I love playing basketball & on fridays I save innocent girls like you from drunken idiots." he smirked as if this would solve all the problems " Oh & you could pick up your car tomorrow,I'd even help you."

He started to walk closer to me,but not in this dangerous kind of way that freaks me out,more in this 'I'm not coming too close , don't worry' way.

"Are you being serious?" I smirked, I mean he could be a killer,who knows? I for sure don't.

"Yeah,come on. Do I look like killer to you or some stalker freak?" he made some weird face at this & I had to laugh really hard.

"I don't know .. I'm mean I don't know you!" I was still really unsure.

"Well you know my name,so you know more about me then I know about you." He's trying really hard,but for what? I mean he should know that this is not going anywhere else then my home. There's not gonna be any good-night kiss or even hug,so why does it all matters to him?"

"Brooke,I'm Brooke." I smiled & he nodded like he already knew that.

"So,Brooke. Can I walk you home?" he looked at & I felt like he already knew me. It didn't feel like we just met 3 minutes ago at a dirty little bar, it felt like we were already really good friends,so I knew what my next answer would be.

"Yeah,you can." I flashed him my smile & he jogged a little towards me as we started to walk down the street.

"I really hope your not some killer..."


End file.
